This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Blind assemblies are used to camouflage and/or conceal someone or something from a target, such as for surveillance or hunting game animals. Conventional blind assemblies are often heavy and difficult to transport from one location to another. Conventional blind assemblies are also not adaptable to poor conditions (wind or rain, for example).
The blind assembly of the present disclosure is adaptable to poor conditions and allows convenient transport of the blind assembly from one site to another.